1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open type mobile business supporting system and method for supporting various business models from contents providers or service providers (CP/SP) by providing an integrated interface for various resources of a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With the development of wireless Internet technology and the popularization of mobile communication terminals, various mobile business models have been introduced to provide services to a user of a mobile communication terminal through a wireless communication system. A wireless Internet based contents service provider often uses a service of a wireless communication system to authenticate a user or to perform a billing operation for a predetermined service to a corresponding user.